Project Light, Wonderful life
by Sazie
Summary: 50 years ago on the Space Colony ARK, the doctor had created the ultimate life form but it wasn't all though... Gerald had created another. Could this project be Shadow's brother or just a fake? Well whatever this hedgehog is, he tends to get into trouble a lot. Gerald might have to keep an eye on this one. Rated T just in case.


**Sazie: hey... D.L? can you do the disclaimer? I got my hands full.**

**D.L: argh... what am I? a tool to use?**

***Sazie pouts and does the cute puppy dog eyes***

**D.L: that doesn't work but... fine I will..**

**Sazie: YAY!**

**D.L: Sazie doesn't own Sonic or anything like that but she...**

**does own me... *frowns in disgust* don't even think that...**

**OKAY! on to the story! Already!**

* * *

50 years ago on Space Colony ARK, before the space ship was invaded of it's peace by G.U.N.

As far as Everyone knows on the ARK, Gerald had finished creating the ultimate life form but deep inside the lab there was another. One that was like Shadow in away and had been lost to him, the only part of his family… his long lost brother. Gerald had hid Light away though because of his unstable power, he was too dangerous so he kept him a secret from Shadow and Maria. Things went downhill after that, never knowing it would cost them both their own peaceful life here on the ARK.

* * *

Shadow watched Maria curiously as she tried to peek into the lab, it was owned by Maria's grandfather and mostly it was off limits but she heard noises coming from it. Shadow and her were playing tag until they heard that whimpering, it sounded like it was in pain and Maria was worried about it. "Maria… we shouldn't be near the doctor's lab, he had told us it was off limits… we aren't allowed in there." Shadow said but truthfully he was curious too, he also felt a bit uneasy because he didn't know what was in there.

Knowing it might be dangerous, he didn't want Maria getting into harms way though to find out. Maria kept her eyes on the lab's window and only got a little peek but she couldn't see much with it being so dark in there, she knew it was off limits but the poor creature was probably suffering. "I know… but I heard it so many times, we can't just ignore it." She said with concern, she looked at Shadow with a sad expression. "Maria, we can't just disobey your grandfather…" Shadow said but Maria just looked at him with disappointed face, he sighed and looked away slightly towards the ground.

"We should at least tell him… Gerald might be busy but we should go and tell him, it's safer that way…" Shadow hoped Maria would forgive his protest against helping whatever that is, it seemed though that Maria had cheered up a little once he mentioned her grandfather's help. "Then we better hurry, maybe grandfather will let us see him or her afterwards!" She said and beamed with joy, she took Shadow's hand and started running down the hall towards where she last saw her grandfather. She would like to know this new friend in the lab, it would be nice to have more like Shadow or different to play tag in a group.

As Maria and Shadow finally reached one of Gerald's test rooms, she made sure that her grandfather was inside before walking in with Shadow. Maria was glad he wasn't busy talking with someone but he was writing something down on paper, his desk was filled with all of these papers and blue prints. She really didn't want to bother him but it seemed Gerald already stopped what he was doing, he looked over at Maria and Shadow with a gentle smile. "Ah, Maria and Shadow… did you two enjoy your free-time?" Gerald said with a calm tone in his voice, he was glad to see the two get along so well. Maria nods slightly with a small smile but felt unsure of what to say about those noises, she frowned slightly as she remembers it's painful cries. "Yes but… grandfather…" she looked at Shadow then back at Gerald, Shadow decided to explain what happened in the hall near the lab and it seemed Gerald's expression turned to slight worry. It was obvious that the doctor was worried about the creature.

Maria was sent to her room with Shadow as Gerald took care of the lab, she wondered if the creature was alright. It had been a few hours and Maria was trying to keep her mind off of it by playing board games with Shadow, although Shadow could tell she was worried about that creature. "I'm sure it will be fine, don't worry…" he said to hopefully cheer her up, Maria knew she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help it. "I hope so…" she said then continued to play the game with Shadow until Gerald came back.

* * *

**Sazie: Well isn't this exciting~ :3**

**D.L: You really suck...**

**Sazie: What?!**

**D.L: no one is going to read this... *bored face***

**Sazie: ;_; I'm still writing it!**

**D.L: *facepalm***

**anyway xD I hope whover reads this can give me advice, I'm a newbie writer and still improving o3o**

**so it would be nice if anyway mentioned some pointers xD or whatnot. I'm so new at all this writing experience, so sorry if I suck or make spelling mistakes... :( I need more practice.**


End file.
